


Puppet

by Feelysonheelys, timdadanon



Series: Silver Skull [1]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fan theory, Gen, Mind Control, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelysonheelys/pseuds/Feelysonheelys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: Space Monster M toys with a captured Aquabat.[Written by timdadanon, revised by Feelysonheelys]





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Timdadanon, Revisions by Feelysonheelys

“So, your _highness._ How have you been enjoying your stay?”

It took every inch of his being for Prince Adam to suppress the urge to charge the monster and try to get in a surprise strike, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“I can’t say I have,“ Adam replied, his attempt at a casual tone failing. "You know, with the imprisonment, and the torture, and the electric restraints.”

“Good.”

The massive white face showed no reaction to the prince’s informal demeanor. Every cell in Prince Adam’s body ached to tear the ugly floating head a new one, but through all of his time in captivity, Adam didn’t even have any witty retorts left in him, much less a battle strategy.

“You must be wondering why I haven’t slaughtered you. After all, it’s not as though there’s any need to preserve the royal bloodline. My last experience with royal blood was fairly quick and messy.”

Adam gritted his teeth. He was fuming, but there was nothing to be done.

“Oh, did I touch a nerve? It’s not your parents’ fault they went down so quickly. It seems to be a common trait for Aquabanian humans to be easy prey. I have an entire island’s worth of proof.”

Oh, that was _it._

The prince’s self control turned off and he tried to teleport forward into a strike, but before he could move from his spot, a blast of high voltage wracked his body. Prince Adam fruitlessly attempted to claw at the restraining device at his neck as he dropped to his knees.

Once the electric shock was over, Space Monster M let out a mocking laugh.

“Did you really think that would work? Or did you even think at all?”

“How about,“ Adam panted, raising his voice, "You take this stupid _collar, AND–”_ _  
_

There was a sharp pain, and Adam went mute. 

“Your speaking privileges have been suspended.”

The monster chuckled as his prisoner’s face became red with rage: perhaps the prince hoped the emotion would appear threatening, instead of just appearing pink, sweaty, and on the verge of tears. 

“Well, as entertaining as your pitiful resistance and attempts at _scolding me_ are, I haven't summoned you just to enjoy your squirming. I have a purpose for you. An experiment, if you will.“

From the left side of M’s throne room, an almost cheesy-looking alien came forth, bearing a small silver box. Space Monster M gave the alien a nod, and in response the creature approached the prince, who stared up from his crumpled state on the floor meekly. His eyes were wide and fearful as the alien removed the box’s lid, revealing a small metal device in the shape of the letter "M”. Adam could barely struggle away before the device was pressed against his forehead, where tiny wires quickly embedded themselves into his skin.

Adam’s mind slipped away from him as he rose to his feet. The fear cleared away from his eyes as they turned a deep, dull, lifeless red. His mouth pressed into a grin, then his body became overcome with villainous laughter. Space Monster M nodded with approval.

“Perfect.”

The monster was ready to bask in his victory and join his slave’s laughter when it stopped abruptly. Adam’s jaw went slack, and the red of his eyes gave way to violet. His knees began to buckle as his body began to jerk erratically, moving as a marionette trying to break its own strings. Tears began to stream down his face as he pawed weakly at his forehead.

“The prisoner’s body is rejecting it!” he bellowed to his minion. “Do something!”

A team of Space Monster M’s minions spilled forth from the darkness, subduing and tranquilizing the Aquabanian prince. The unconscious prisoner was quickly returned to his cell as M turned to the alien researchers huddled in the shadows.

“There has been a mistake accounting for the sheer force of the captive’s will.“

"Yes, sir.”

“There must be a way to strengthen the effects of the mind control device.”

“Of course! We just… we need a greater surface area. More skin contact. A headdress, or some form of helmet.”

–

A helmet. Of course. It was all too simple. 

The Silver Skull underling had already failed his master, allowing himself to be overcome by the ridiculous Aquabanian rebel band and imprisoned by human law officials. Space Monster M had washed his metaphorical hands of the individual, but the identity would be useful. 

The metal mask would have more then enough surface area to deep fry the prince’s brain, leaving him a living puppet under his command. If the “Aquabats” discovered Silver Skull’s true identity, the revelation of their prince’s betrayal would be enough to demoralize them, and that would only be if they didn’t cause him fatal injury before the truth came out. Besides, having a minion with superhuman abilities could prove quite advantageous; in the best case scenario, the poor sap would be completely helpless as he carried out the destruction of the few people left he held dear. 

All in all, a fairly flawless plan.


End file.
